Story Drabbles
by Book-AddictFF
Summary: Check out my idea drabbles please. Reviews are most welcome. They feed the muse. Spiderman/Nightwing Edit: I have the line breaks in now. Don't know why FFN deleted them.
1. Chapter 1

**These are story drabbles I'm hoping to eventually add into a story I'm writing. Disclaimer: Does not belong to me. Reviews are appreciated. Ask for permission first if you want to use something.**

The happiness of the moment was gone now after Jasons interruption. Peter was starting to panic. His instincts getting the better of him. I made my way back over to the bed where Peter was laying and laid back down on top of him then carefully slipped back inside him. I felt the weird sensation of Peter sticking his body to mine. I pulled him as close to my body as I could; pulled his head near my heart. I knew that his spider sense was still in overdrive since he hadn't yet had time to properly come back down from his orgasm. I knew that listening to my heart beat would help ground Peter.

"Dick I'm s-"

"Shhh. Peter, don't be sorry. Not for something that's instinctual."I soothed. I felt Peter relax under me. We stayed like that for the rest of the night. Properly soothing each other back down from the high of orgasm. Peter slowly unstuck himself from me when his instincts had soothed back down, but I still didn't pull out of him. I could tell he appreciated it and that it comforted him. Eventually we fell asleep that way.

################

"Yea. I don't like your house. Do you have any idea how surprised I was when my spider sense started ringing around your butler? Also do you have any idea how painful it is when my spider sense started screaming around Jason and Damien? It's like my spider sense never shuts off!" I complained to Dick as we were laying on the couch together.

#################

I inhaled as I stretched once again, held it then exhaled as I relaxed. I knew my heat cycle had finally kicked in. The water pouring down on me from the shower head felt Amazing and I was hard. I adjusted the temperature of the water just a bit and stretched again. Damn it! Why Can't I stop stretching! I felt arms encircle my waist and lips at my ear. "I talked to the others." Dick said in a low voice. "They won't bother us." "Ok" I said as I stretched a bit once again.

"You ok?"

"Yea. I just can't seem to stop stretching though" I said with a frown. I felt the lips on my neck pull back into a grin and was then gently pushed up against the wall. Dick placed my hands on the wall above my head. "Reach up as high as you can, but leave your feet flat on the floor." As soon as I did as I was told to I felt Dicks hands all over my body; massaging me. Then I felt slick fingers enter me, starting a slow stretch. "I'm going to take you so slowly that when you do finally cum, it will be so intense. And you aren't allowed to move at all. Then we'll finish up our shower and I'll dry you off and carry you to bed. Then I'll take you again. So slowly that you'll be able to feel every drag of my cock. Every slow drag of my cock across your prostate." Dick whispered in my ear as he stretched me. It wasn't too long before I felt him push into me. Having him in me just felt so perfect.

#####################

"Dick!" Peter screamed as he fell into a white hot blaze. The sound of Peter screaming his name was heavenly to Dicks ears and its all he needed to be pulled into his own white hot blaze. Though what made it even better was that he was coming with Peter.

When Dick came back to himself he and Peter were still laying on the ledge that was partially submerged in the hot spring and he was still snugly resting deep inside Peter. He knew he should pull out and dispose of the condom, but he just didn't have the strength to move. It felt too perfect.

###################

Spiderman settled down in the far back cave between the waterfall and the hot spring and started his meditations letting the sound of the waterfall calm his mind.

#############

"Why do criminals always choose the warehouses on the docks? It's one of the first places we check."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is an idea I started. It's the beginning of the first chapter. I was going to use this for my story, but I'm not so sure anymore. I'm working on a rough outline at the moment and I had another idea for a one-shot that decided to invade so I have that half done and hope to have it done soon so I can send it to my beta, but it won't be until after my trip. Sorry that this is un-beta'ed. Reviews and ideas are most welcome. They feed the muse.**

**###################**

***Spiderman***

As I leave work I know they're watching me. Nightwing and Robin I mean. They're trying to figure out who Spiderman is. They probably zeroed in on me because my sudden appearance seemed suspicious to them. I did just kind of crop up. Peter Parker I mean. I tried my best to make it seem like I just moved here from Tibet. My partial Tibetan accent from the time I lived in K'un L'un with Iron Fist for those few years gives my story credit. It took awhile to make sure I was up-to-date on the history and technology of this universe. I had no idea how long I'd be here in this universe. I still don't. I had to make sure I'd know everything I'd need to know. Giving yourself a crash course through high school and college isn't fun. It's even less fun, or easy, trying to get credible papers saying I went to highschool and college here and make them line up with my story. Make it seem like I actually went to highschool and college in this universe. That took a lot of time hacking, editing, photoshopping and covering my tracks should anyone look into my history. I'm glad that I brushed up on my knowledge of this worlds heros and villains as well. This way I would know who to watch out for. So far I've done good covering my tracks, but I knew it was just a matter of time before the bats started watching me. Yeah I know what you're thinking. Why don't I just go to the justice league and ask them for help getting home? Well something tells me I'm supposed to/going to be here for awhile. So I created a life for myself and a way to protect my secret identity. I'll need it here. Especially since I'll once again be the first sub to become a superhero. I was a bit surprised to realize I had fallen into a universe similar to mine in that everyone became either a dom or sub when they turned thirteen. Right now everyone believes Spiderman to be a dom. I haven't given them any evidence to prove or disprove their theory. I just let them believe what they want to.

I think I'm getting a little off track here so back to the present. Nightwing and Robin are watching me probably because they found some small discrepancy in my history. A civilian who's popped up outta nowhere is always a good candidate for a hero who came from nowhere. Good thing I have tonight planned out. The two batbirds follow me home on the rooftops, then perch on the rooftop across from my apartment to spy on me. I keep track of them with my spider sense on the way. When I get inside my apartment I make myself a quick spider healthy meal and take it with me to my room so I can eat while I change. I plan to go to a little known bar tonight to meet up with this guy from work. Have some fun. If it works out Peter Parker will have an alibi and spidey will get to go on patrol. I change into some black pants, a dark blue shirt, and some sneakers. I add an extra shirt with a tie to my sholder bag along with a spider healthy snack and my Spiderman gear into hidden pockets and false bottoms. I grab an apple on the way, turning the lights out and locking up as I go. I make my way to the bar to meet up with Rick taking note of Nightwing and Robin following me.


End file.
